deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Fairburne
Karl Fairburne is a German-American sniper and OSS agent and elite sniper. Son of an American ambassador to Germany before World War 2 broke out and studied in West Point. Shortly after America's entrance into World War II in December of 1941, he became a qualified sniper. Karls skill as a sniper proved to be a great asset for the Allied forces. He was often sent as a solo infiltration unit, on some of the most top-secret espionage missions during the Second World War. Most of his duties involved assassinations, intel gathering, and sabotage. He has been deployed in North Africa, Italy, and Germany during the final stages of the war. Among his impressive kill list of high ranking Nazi officials, Karl managed to assassinate Adolf Hitler though it was generally believed to be a body double. While on missions he is equipped with a scoped rifle, SMG, explosives, and knives. While he does bring his own weapons to the battlefield, Karl often makes use of the weapons of his fallen enemies when needed. Battle vs. Sean Devlin (by Killermoves) Karl Fairburne looks through his sniper scope. Together with 4 OSS agents, and hidden inside the tower of Eiffel, he scans the city in search of his target. A saboteur by the name of Sean Devlin, who may or may not post a threat to the OSS' undercover network in Paris. "Keep sharp, and eye on the target," Karl said to his fellow OSS sniper. Sean walks the street of Paris with his entourage of 4 badass Free fighting French. They were looking for more Nazis to kill. Suddenly, a shot rang out, coming from the Eiffel tower. Sean took cover behind a cab, but one of the French fell down with a loud cry. A second shot rang out, but Sean and his resistance were well covered. He discovers that the snipers where stationed in the Eiffel tower 2000 yards away from them. "Cover me bitches!" He yells as he directed his men to fire at the Tower and ran. The Resistance' shots missed, but Karl picks one of the poor garson in the chest. Sean free runs through the streets; his speed and agility easily dodges the sniper fire. He and the resistance gets inside a cab and drive towards the tower. Karl and the agents continued to pour down, but the speed of the cab and its thickness saved Sean and the others from sniper kill. Arriving, Sean and the resistance gets out with their weapons and climbs the stairs. One OSS agent tried to kill Sean with a welrod, but Sean breaks his neck. One resistance managed to kill an agent with his mauser , but Karl suddenly kills him with a stealthy backstab afterwards. The last remaining resistance member fires his Stg full auto, killing two OSS agents who were charging at them with PPSh-41s. But an agent cuts him in half with smg fire. Seeing his mates dead, Sean retreats to the upper floor of the tower. Karl and the remaining agent give change. As they ran towards the chair, Sean pulls fire with his automatic luger, killing an OSS agent , while Karl took cover. A dead end meets Sean at the floor. Karl fires his welrod and Sean took cover behind a table, returning fire with his luger. Pissed with rage, Karl threw his shitty welrod and pulled his enfield. He fired at Sean, and half of the wooden table shatter with its power. Sean landed hard on the floor, and stares at Karl and his rifle. "End of the line you son of a bitch," Karl said. "Any last prayers before I shoot your dick off and get a crepe afterwards. Cause fuck you you just made me hungry." Sean started laughing manaically at Karl. "What the fuck is funning!?" Karl said as he bludgeons Sean in the face with his rifle. Sean wipes the blood off his mouth and smiled, "No mate. This ain't no end of the line. You're one dangerous bastard you know that, but truthfully you are out of me bloody league." Suddenly Sean yelled and makes a run for it. In the confusion Karl fires a shot, hitting Sean in the back and he fells off the Eiffel tower. Karl hears Sean's yell as he falls to his demise. Karl gives a sigh of relief, and went to the edge to see Sean's dead body at the bottom. However, as he takes a peak, Sean's hand suddenly grabs him the balls, making him loose his breath. Sean didn't actually fall, but used his climbing skills to hang on the ledge. "Ya say I should say me last words now aye? Well I'm going ta say it cause this is the last time I'll seeing you're ugly face!" Sean said. He pulled Karl and threw Karl off, before yelling, "Fuck you! And fuck your wife and fuck your mother and fuck your daughter and fuck your granmama in the arse! You sick bastard!" And Karl falls hundreds of feet to his doom. Crying and pissing his pants as he fall. His body made a splatter on the bottom, spilling blood and shit everywhere in front of the horrified French eating their dinner. Sean just laughed at the poor dead bastard. Before lighting a cigarette and walking away. Expert's Opinion Sean won because of his weapons and skills. Although Karl is a talented and trained sniper, Sean was more tactical, brutal and agile than Karl. His free running skill allowed him to close the gap with the sniper. And Sean had more skills than the stealthy Karl. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Simo Häyhä (by Guitarcar) Chapter 2 Otto: I swear they were here just a few seconds ago! Sam, a FBI SWAT member, approaches Otto. Sam: Welp, Aint this an odd sight. 2 dead guys next to a green glowing stone. Otto: It does not look like the 2 died from the looks of it. Sam: So are you saying they just died from a glow in the dark stone? Otto: Was? NEIN! Another SWAT member cladded in blue armor approaches them alongside more SWAT members. Tom: We have arri- How the hell did this happen? Otto: Not sure... Otto approaches the stone and inspects it. Otto: It looks odd...something Ive never seen before. Tom: You know, if you keep acting like that wierd stone is special. Youre gonna get kicked out of the investigation office. Otto grabs the stone and looks at its markings. It suddenly heats up and explodes. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT Otto: AWWW CRAP!!! The world around them starts spinning rapidly as the SWAT team is lifted up into the sky in a whirlwind. The apartment around them comes back to a busy apartment buisness with multiple people before transforming into a construction site. The world around them slowly destroys the human buildings and the natural plant life grew back. Blue Ripples tear through their vision as one bleeping word appeared in their heads. BERLIN, 1947. BZZZZZzzzzzzzzttttttt............. The SWAT team now lay on the snow. A calm breeze blows over them as snow slowly liters them. Otto: This is not good! Did that thing talk!?!?!?! Sam: Aw Hell no. I think it just said Berlin, 1947. Say? What is a Berlin? Otto: My Hometown! We need to find whats go-'' Otto is interupted as several soldiers surrounds the team wearing soviet uniforms break through the snow. ???: РУКИ ВВЕРХ The team raise their hands up until another interruption occured. ???: HANDS UP. HAND UP WHERE I CAN FUCKING SEE THEM. An entire US Squad arrived in the scene wearing the M1 Helmet and trench coats. ???: ЭТО СОВЕТСКАЯ ТЕРРИТОРИЯ. УХОДИ A russian fires his rifle at a US soldier who did not stop. The rest of the squad fires back at the soviets. The SWAT team fire at both teams, pushing the inferior equipped Russians and Americans at the same time. The 2 parties run away screaming in terror once they heard the SWAT Team fired. ''Otto: We need to move right now. Its gonna be a rape of berlin for all of us if we dont move away from the attention of those guys... Sam: Who where they? Otto: Soldiers from the Soviet Union and our Own boys from America. They wont recognize us. Tom: Are we stuck here? Otto: Who knows? The thunder of tracks and yelling thunder around them as tanks, artilery shells and infantry from both sides starts converging in the distance. Otto: I think we just altered.....history..... Tom: HOORAY NOW I GET TO MEET MY GRANDP- No wait..... Battle A man in a uniform slowly decends into a room. On his uniform lay the words 5-star General Eisenhower. He walks towards a room and sits on a chair. On front of him sat Karl Faireburn. The famous Sniper Elite. Eisenhower: Karl. I assume you know what you are about to face right? Karl: Affirmative General. My mission is to track a team of odd beligirents who started a skirmish that led to a battle between our forces. There current location is in Finland after escaping the incidents. Eisenhower: Listen. Patton will not stop his attack unless we prove to him that the shootout was indeed caused by these people. The Fate of the world lies behind you Karl. No-one must know of this operation. Eisenhower stands up and salutes Karl. His salute is returned by Karl as Karl packs up and walks towards the plane that will place him in Finnish Territory. -8 days later- BANG. The plane makes a crash landing on top of mountain. Karl excitedly exits the plane and looks over to a forest who has smoke belching out. Karl aims his Mauser to the campfire and spots a man with a blue sweater with the words FBI on it talking to multiple wierd looking men. Karl slowly decends upon the mountain to get close to the targets to reach them in Gun range. He slowly aims towards the man with a blue sweater and fires. He misses and the man runs away unharmed. Karl then hears a bang and snow splashing just next to his head. He runs behind a rock and looks around him. It was a man with a white coat and a sniper rifle. The man runs away from his point of view. Karl: Looks like I have another competitor.... Karl starts running towards the forest as fast as he can knowing that the Man who attacked him is also here to eliminate the targets he was given. He outruns his opponent and takes his position to ambush the man. The man appears for a second on front of him before a hail of gunfire scares Karl back to cover. The man repeatedly fires at Karl until the tree he hid behind snaps. Karl runs for his life as he could hear the popping sounds slowly creep closer. Karl finds a rock to hide behind and saves himself from getting ripped to pieces. Karl grabs a grenade and throws it the man. The Man dodges in time and runs away from the forest. Karl unleashes a hailstorm of .45 rounds from his Thompson but fails to hit the man as the recoil hampers his aim. Karl: Shit.... (2 Hours later) Karl knew that the sniper will come back at this time now. He smirks at his own plan and sets the trap in motion. Karl positions himself on a tree and looks out for his rival....5 mintues have passed and Simo Hayha appears. Simo positions himself and rolls over to the foilage and out of Karl's view. Karl activates a trap he set up and the foilage explodes. Karl slowly creeps towards the position with his tommy gun only to see a crater. No sign of a dead sniper. Karl grunts in dissapointment and continues crawling to his second phase of the trap. (8 hours later) The already cold temperatures start bombarding Karl. He was never used to this but continues his slow crawl. He finds the cabin he trapped just a few hour hours ago and enters the cabin hoping to see the enemy down from a beartrap. However, No luck for Karl. As soon as he exits the house, a Bullet knocks him back in and severly injures him. Karl crawls to cover in the cabin bleeding profusely. He grabs his survival kit and starts tending to his wound. Simo Hayha continues aiming at the cabin, ready to fire at the enemy. (6 Hours later has passed) Simo lays still as the dawn sunshine slowly lights the sky until a the dreaded sound of the Thompson breaks the silence behind him. He dodges in time and runs behind a tree but falls to the ground as a .45 colt round rips a hamstring in his leg. Karl has secretly used his rifle to break a piece of the Cabin's wall and snuck behind Simo. Karl continues firing his Thompson but the recoil is too much and is forced to repositions his sights. Simo uses the opportunity and rolls over to a dead log and fires back but to his surprise, Karl dissapeared. (3 hours has passed) Simo drags himself towards the harsh snow above a hill. He grunts in pain as the slope further increases the discomfort he's feeling in his leg. He takes aim on the hill and overlooks the area. He suddenly sees a wire just next to him and a bomb right below him. He closes his eyes and accepts his fate but for some reason it did not explode. The Cold Winter broke the trap. He slowly rolls over trying to find where the wire traced back to and sees Karl. Simo fires first but only grazes him. Karl fires back Knocking the hood and ripping a piece of Simo Hayha's cheek again. Simo passes out on the snow. (2 hours has passed) Simo wakes up from the bloody sleep and crawls to the area to get a closer shot. He soon realized that Karl has already left the position assuming Simo died. He did however, leave a blood trail. Simo laughs and covers his own blood trail and wounds with everything he could find. He is ready once more. (An hour has passed) Karl slowly decends upon a trail of foot steps, He follows it and sees a fire place smoking and his targets sitting around it. Karl: There you are.... Karl Zeroes in on one of his targets. Karl: Strange... Karl thought to himself as the target in his sights seem to wear some sort of protection and helmet that resembled of a Knight. He holds his fire assuming that the armor of these people might have been the reason they were able to repel patrol after patrol. Karl knew he needs to get them at a different time. A time where they are asleep. (4 Hours have passed) The winter once again grew colder as the targets crawled to a nearby cave to sleep in. Karl grabs his thompson and walks towards the cave until he he saw something. A red line of light (A lazer basically) was making its way to Karl. Karl is confused as he never seen such kind of light. He looks at the direction the line came from and sees a man holding a rifle above a hill. Simo crawls in the snow thinking about retiring to his farm again and giving up his military life for good when he heard a loud bang. He aims towards the direction of the bang and sees a dead guy on the hill. He looks around for the killer and finds Karl trying to get into a cave. Simo fires but misses again. Karl springs to action and hides behind a rock. Simo knew that this guy was different from the Russian Snipers he faced and knew he needed to engage Karl as close as possible with his rifle. He ignore the pain and crawls towards Karl's cover like a madman, the Blizzard distorting his shape. He could hear shouting in the cave and stays still. Several strange men appear behind a guy holding the shield marked with the words FBI. The strange men finds out Karl's location and starts shooting at him while fleeing. Karl, outgunned, screamed in rage as he is forced to run away from the horrid fire of the strange looking outlaws as they ran away. Simo takes the opportunity and aims at one of the men when he sees Karl in the corner of his eyes running. Choosing to save his life rather than killing the targets. He swings his rifle and fires at Karl. Karl gets knocked down on the ground. In Angry Rage, He unleashes a barrage from his thompson. Simo gets knocked back to the ground in pain aswell. The 2 shouts in pain and rolls over around the snow. Pain consuming their bodies. Karl recovers faster than simo and aims his thompson when he realized in terror that the 20 mag Thompson of his ran out of ammo. Karl: You son of a bi-'' A loud bang is heard by Otto. ''Otto: Thats odd. I swear we already have good cover. Sam: Shh. There not firing at us anymore.... Otto: How do you know? Sam: I dunno. I just had this odd feeling where we werent being shot at. '' ''Otto: Enough with that, Everyone, keep moving. We have places to be. Expert's Opinion Despite Karl's superior Marksmanship and training, Simo Hayha's skills as a stationary sniper aswell as his familiarity with the environment gave him the edge in the battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Snipers Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors